


It Was An Accident

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [25]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Murder, Domestic Violence, Guilt, Implied Mpreg, Lazarus Pit, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Sad with a Happy Ending, but its an accident, domestic abuse, you'll see you'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Jason can't be physically woken up abruptly. He just can't.Dick finds out the hard way
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302350
Comments: 8
Kudos: 211





	It Was An Accident

**Author's Note:**

> It'll be okay
> 
> Ages:
> 
> Dick: Twenty-six
> 
> Jason: Twenty-four
> 
> Thomas: Ten
> 
> Catherine/Mary: Five
> 
> John: Six months

Jason wasn’t sure when this habit had developed but he’d started waking up in the middle of the night, on purpose, to check on the pups now that John was born and  _ finally _ sleeping in his own room after six months of barely any sleep.

First he checked on Thomas who was usually sprawled across the bed with his face shoved in the pillow and the blanket crumbled on the floor (though Jason had once found it tossed across the room. Still unclear how that happened).

Next he checked on Catherine and Mary who had just recently started preschool and now had this habit of waking up in the middle of the night to play dress up. Jason couldn’t count how many times he’d checked on them at one in the morning and found one of them half-naked and the other wearing nothing but high heels.

John was last, the little baby fast asleep in his crib though some nights he’d be awake but quiet and content. At least until he saw Jason. As soon as he saw him, he’d start kicking his legs and getting excited, making the cutest little gurgling noises Jason had ever heard.

Usually by this point, Jason was exhausted and rather than go back to his own room (literally not even five feet across the hall), he’d just drag the rocking chair from the corner and pass out in John’s nursery. 

He always woke up intentionally before Dick would get up and hunt him down because he knew it wasn’t safe to wake him up and catch him off guard.

Always.

Usually.

Not that night.

It was an  _ accident _ .

……………………

Dick woke up in the middle of the night for no apparent reason other than the fact that Jason was not in bed and the door was cracked slightly. Sighing softly, Dick rolled over and decided to wait. Ever since John had started sleeping in his own room, Jason had gotten into a habit of waking up in the middle of the night to check on the pups.

He always came back so Dick figured there was no need to check on him just yet. After a few minutes, however, Dick grew a bit worried since Jason hadn’t come back yet.

His only thought was that maybe something was wrong with one of the pups. Maybe one of them woke up from a nightmare or maybe John had needed a change. So, heaving a tired sigh, Dick hauled himself out of bed and went in search of his mate.

He didn’t find Jason in Thomas or Cath and Mary’s room which left John’s. Dick opened the nursery door quietly and smiled fondly at the sight of Jason fast asleep in the rocking chair, one hand wrapped loosely around the bars of John’s crib.

Shaking his head, Dick quietly crept over and reached out to brush Jason’s too long hair out of his face.

Mistake. He never saw Jason’s eyes open, never saw how dangerously  _ green _ they were before the Alpha was snarling and throwing himself at Dick, sending the Omega to the ground and pinning him tightly.

“Jason!?” Dick cried, squirming under his mate’s hold, Jason’s hands tightening on his wrists hard enough to grind the bones together and  _ bruise _ . “Jason, what-what’s going on!?”

Jason didn’t reply and Dick, starting to panic now since John had woken up and started crying, kicked out and mentally apologized to Jason when he nailed his mate in the crotch and the Alpha collapsed, howling,

Scrambling to his feet, Dick rushed over and scooped John up, rushing out into the hall and nearly bowling Thomas over who was standing in his pajamas, his sisters standing behind him.

“Dad?” Thomas asked, terrified. 

“Thomas, go to your room,” Dick said, breathlessly as he thrust John into Thomas’s arms. “Take your brother and sisters, go back to your room.”

“What’s wrong with Papa?” Cath asked, trying to see around Dick.

“ _ Now _ Thomas!” Dick shouted before rushing into the kitchen, throwing himself at the counter and grabbing the phone, dialing the manor as fast as he could.

_ “Wayne Manor, Alfred- _ ”

“Alfred!” Dick shouted, letting out a scream when Jason came up behind him and threw him to the ground, Dick’s head bouncing against the ground so hard he saw stars, the phone sliding out of his hold. He groaned quietly, reaching up to grab Jason’s wrists before the Alpha could wrap his hands around Dick’s throat. “Alfred, help!” Dick screamed at the phone, hoping Alfred wouldn’t try to ask questions and would instead send Bruce.

Dick let out a cry when Jason broke his hold, the Alpha’s hands easily wrapping around his throat and  _ squeezing _ . Dick flailed, eyes wide as he grabbed Jason’s hands and tried to break the hold, to fight, to do anything.

But Jason was already stronger than him, worse when he was blinded by Pit Madness.

_ He’s going to kill me.  _ Dick thought deliriously.  _ Holy shit, he’s going to kill me. _

“Jason,” he rasped, barely able to breathe, let alone speak. “Jay, it’s me. Please.”

Jason didn’t hear him and Dick was pretty sure he was going to black out before the front door flew open and Jason’s attention was drawn elsewhere. 

Dick moaned, wheezing breathlessly as hands slid under his arms and dragged him out of the kitchen and into the living room.

“Dick?” Tim asked, crouched next to the Omega whose chest was heaving as he still struggled to regain breath. “Can you hear me?”

“Thomas,” Dick rasped, peeling open his eyes and staring at the hazy form of his brother. “Get Thomas, he can calm Jason down. Please. Bruce isn’t going to help, please Tim.”

As if to prove it, a loud crash came from the kitchen. Tim looked torn for half a minute before rushing down the hall to Thomas’s room.

Dick must have blacked out a little because when he opened his eyes from where he’d closed them just to rest (so he’d thought), Thomas was rushing by and Tim was kneeling next to him, wailing baby John still in his arms and Cath and Mary trembling beside him.

“Here girls,” Dick rasped, drawing his daughter’s into his lap. “It’s okay.”

“What’s wrong with Papa?” Mary asked, clinging tightly to Dick’s side.

“Papa’s gonna be okay, sweetheart,” Dick promised, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I just scared him a little and he wasn’t ready.”

From the kitchen, they heard Jason’s strained voice, “Thomas? Shit, where’s Dick? Oh fuck, I-”

“What me to get him?” Tim asked, rubbing John’s back and bouncing the sniffling baby in his arms.

Dick shook his head. “Not right now,” he replied in a whisper. “Get him a drink though. Get him to have some water. Girls, why don’t you go to your papa?”

“But-”

“Go on sweetheart, Daddy’s fine,” Dick promised. “Papa needs you now, okay?”

The girls still looked hesitant but did finally get up and go into the kitchen, Dick taking John so Tim could make sure Jason got a glass of water.

“You sure you’re okay, Dick?” Tim asked.

Dick gave him a weak smile though he knew there were bruises starting to appear on his throat.

“I’m fine.”

………………………………..

“Dick. Oh God, did I-”

“It was my fault, Jason,” Dick said softly as his Alpha tentatively stumbled towards him, hands shaking as he stared at the ugly hand shaped marks on Dick’s throat.

“I almost killed you,” Jason whispered, sinking to his knees. “H-how is it-”

“I woke you up, I know better,” Dick replied. “Sorry.”

“I-I-”

“Jason,” Dick said firmly, reaching over to grab Jason’s hand. “It was an accident. Look, I’m okay and the kids are okay. They’re just scared.”

Jason shook his head. “I hurt you.”

_ At least it wasn’t emotionally this time _ . Dick thought to himself.

He didn’t voice that.

“And others have done worse,” Dick reminded him. He reached out to grab Jason’s chin, forcing the Alpha to look at him. “I am alive. I am breathing. I’m fine, you’re fine, the kids are fine.”

“But I almost killed you.”

“Because you were woken up unexpectedly,” Dick said firmly. “What if you had woken me up and I had lashed out and hurt you?”

“But you didn’t.”

Dick scowled. “Play along,” he demanded.

Jason sighed softly, swallowing thickly and looking over when Catherine and Mary returned from the kitchen, Tim hissing for them to come back. He watched as they walkd up and hugged him before climbing into his lap.

“It’s okay, Papa,” Cath said. “It was an accident.”

“Yeah, we get boo-boos all the time,” Mary said cheerfully. “Last week, I ran into the wall. Wanna see?”

“Not now, honey,” Dick said quickly before she could try. He looked over at Jason. “What if I had woken up and lashed our and hurt you?” he asked again.

Jason heaved a soft sigh. “It would have been an accident.”

“So why’s it different for you?”

Jason opened his mouth before finally relaxing, shaking his head. “It’s not.”

“Good boy,” Dick raised with a small smile. “And I’m sorry I called Bruce.”

“I’m glad you did.”

Dick looked over at Bruce and Tim who stood in the doorway. “How’d you get here so fast? It’s at least a fifteen minute drive and I’m pretty sure Jason wasn’t strangling me for that long.”

Jason winced and ducked his head, wrapping his arms around Catherine and Mary as Tim replied, 

“B and I were actually downstairs already. I, uh... _ borrowed _ something from your garage a few days ago and came to return it.”

That got Jason to look up and frown. “Was it a wrench?”

Tim winced. “Yeah?”

“Damn,” Jason whispered. “I wondered where that went.”

Dick smiled, scotting over to place a hand on Jason’s cheek. “See?” he murmured. “Everything’s okay.”

Jason ducked his head. “I still hurt you.”

“And I’ll heal,” Dick said firmly. “And now I know better than to wake you up. It was an accident, Jason, but I’m fine. Let it go.”

Jason sighed and Dick knew that even though he’d say he’d let it go, the Alpha was still going to hold this night close to his heart until several weeks after the bruises faded.

But for now, Jason agreed to let it go and agreed that it was an accident.

And for one in the morning, that was good enough for Dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts


End file.
